Just the coffee guy
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: One shots using the couple Spoby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm writing a whole bunch of one shots for Spoby. All of these will be inspired by some scenes off of the show Gilmore Girls. Some of you may know the show and some may not. For those of you that don't know this show I hope you all still enjoy these one shots. **

**Prompt: Spencer walks into the diner that her friend Toby owns. Everyone knows that Spencer has an addiction to caffeine. Despite Toby's disapproval to Spencer's addiction he's still there to pour her coffee.**

Spencer shivered as she walked through town. The cold November air nipped at her skin. She hugged her jacket closer to her body as she kept on walking. All the friendly people smiled and waved at her when Spencer passed them on the streets.

"Good morning Spencer," Mrs. Fitz said. (Aka Aria)

Spencer nodded and smiled politely," good morning."

Spencer smiled to herself as she kept on walking. For some reason she felt like today was going to be a good day. Her business is going great, her parents are out of her hair, and her friends always have her back. Life is going pretty good for Spencer right now and she could not be any happier.

"Hello Spencer," Hanna Marin called out to her when she passed by her dance studio.

"Oh hey Hanna how's it going?"

Hanna smiled, "I'm fine. I got engaged."

Spencer dropped her jaw in shock, "you got engaged again?"

"This time it's different. He's a real keeper."

"What's his name?"

"Caleb Rivers and he's a total babe."

"Wow I can't wait to meet him."

"You will soon I promise."

"Okay well I should get going."

"Okay, have a good day!" Hanna waved at Spencer as she walked by.

That smile never left Spencer's face. She's just in such a good mood today. Everyone's being so nice and friendly. Actually she doesn't know why she's in such a good mood today. Maybe it has something to do with the five cups of coffee she had this morning. She's knows it's bad, but she can't help it. She's addicted. Even if she already had five cups that still won't stop her from having another.

The warm air hit her skin as she walked inside the familiar little diner. The diner was located in the corner of town. Everyone always comes here and the place is always busy. The diner serves breakfast, lunch, and diner all day long. Spencer took her coat off and sat it at one of the tables. Then she took the coffee cup out that she had in her purse. She turned to face the counter and smiled to herself as she held it up.

Toby stood behind the counter serving people their food and coffee. He noticed Spencer walk in a few minutes ago, but didn't say anything. He knew that she would come over and beg him for coffee. Even though she's probably already had an absurd amount of coffee already. He knows her well enough to know that she has a serious problem with coffee. And yet here she is making her way over here right now.

Spencer grinned and held her coffee cup close to her chest. She knows that he will fight her on giving her more coffee. She also knows that in matter how apposed he is towards her coffee addiction, he's still going to give in and give it to her.

"Please Toby," Spencer begged. "Please! Please! Please!"

Toby groaned and turned around to face her. "How many cups have you had this morning?"

Spencer shook her head, "none."

Toby raised an eyebrow out her knowing that she's lying, "plus?"

Spencer shook her arms in frustration, "five, but yours is better."

"You have a problem."

Spencer smiled and held out her coffee cup, "yes I do."

Toby sighed in defeat. He took the coffee cup from her hands and set it down on the counter. Spencer smiled knowing that she won. Just like she always does. Toby looks at her while he fills up her coffee cup. Then he slides it back over to her.

"Junkie," Toby spoke with a serious voice, but he was really teasing her.

Spencer's smile grew wider, "angle. You've got wings baby."

Spencer pulled her hat of her head and walked back over to her table. She sat down and took a sip of her coffee. She was waiting for a friend of hers to come in. Everyday she and Emily would meet up at the diner. This was there place to hang out at. The bell above the door rang signaling a new customer. Spencer looked up and smiled at Emily who just walked in.

"Hey," Emily said while sitting down across from her. "It's freezing out there."

"Aw what do you need coffee?

"Lip gloss," she said.

Spencer dug around in her bag for some lip gloss. "Here I have this one kind that has no smell and it changes color with your mood."

"God nobody has this much makeup."

"Well your crabby," Spencer pointed.

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized for her crabbiness. "I lost one of my favorite CDs and I need caffeine."

Spencer smirked as she pulled her CD out of her bag. "I have your CD."

"Theft," Emily teased.

"Sorry," Spencer replied lamely. She picked up Emily's coffee cup," I will get you some coffee."

Spencer got up once again and walked towards the counter. Toby glanced up and rolled his eyes when he saw Spencer coming. She can never get enough of coffee can she? He wondered. Spencer smiled and held the coffee cup up to him. Toby gave her his famous "are you kidding me" look.

"What," Spencer pondered. "It's not for me it's for Emily, I swear."

"You're shameless," Toby said.

"Look Toby she's right over there." Spencer turned around and pointed at Emily. Toby filled up the coffee cup then handed it to her.

"Thanks," she smiled and walked back over to her table.

Toby rolled his eyes as he watched her walk away. Spencer was one of his best friends. Actually scratch that she's his only best friend. He strongly disapproves with her horrible eating habits and her addiction to coffee. Not matter how hard he tries, he knows he will not be able to stop her. Plus it's also kind of cute when she does that huge smile when I give in to giving her more coffee. Toby sighed and got back to doing his job.

**So like I said these one shots will be based of the show Gilmore girls. It won't be exactly the same as the show has it, but that's where I'm getting the ideas from. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Post your comments and tell me if you think I should write more. Okay thanks for reading this!**

**Note: Spencer is 21 in this and so is Emily. Toby is 22.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencer and Toby break up and they end up missing each other. They want to get back together, but their both afraid to say the big L word. Toby shows up at Spencer's school to try to fix things with her, but he sees her with Andrew. Andrew was bugging Spencer, but Toby sees it as something else. Toby gets jealous and starts to leave. Spencer tries to stop Toby from leaving. In this one Spencer is 16 and Toby is 17.**

On Friday night Spencer and Toby broke up. Spencer was crushed. She came home and started moping around. All she did for the past week is sit on the couch watching sad movies and eating gallons of ice cream. She really misses Toby a lot. She never expected it to end so quickly. They just got together a few months ago. Then Toby just dumps her out of the blue. Why did he break up with her? Spencer thought things were going well between them.

She really thought Toby was the one for her. She always felt happy when she was around him. He was the only one that understood her. They were each other's half's or that's what Spencer thought. After Toby broke up with Spencer her whole world fell apart. She misses him like crazy.

On the other side of town Toby feels the same way. He realizes that it was stupid for him to break up with Spencer. The reason he did it was because he thought maybe they were moving to fast. They haven't slept together or anything. Late last night Toby was up thinking about his relationship with Spencer. He loves her. He's never said it out loud, because he's afraid of her reaction. He loves the way her eyes light up when she smiles. He loves the way she gets excited when a new book comes out. He loves waiting for her in a book store while she spends hours looking for stuff. He loves how focused she can get when she's studying. He loves the way her brown hair falls perfectly around her shoulders. He loves everything about her. He loves her.

**Spencer's POV**

On Monday morning I had no choice, but to get up and go to school. Even though there's nothing I want to do more than lay on bed all day and cry. I miss Toby. I miss him a lot. I wish he was here holding me the way he did before. Why did he break up with me? I thought things were going well. Was it something I did that made him break up with me? Of course it was something I did. I'm never good enough for anyone. Maybe if I told Toby I loved him while we were together, he would've never broken up with me.

School was rough for me. It was hard to pay attention when I didn't even want to be here. I kept tuning out of it and staring off into space. The teachers kept yelling at me to pay attention. One of the teachers sent me to the office for getting lost in thought. Don't they know what it's like to have your heart broken? As soon as the bell rang I was ready to go home. I went straight to my locker and was ready to leave. Today I plan on going over to Toby's to try and fix things with him. Maybe I can get him to tell me why he broke up with me. Maybe we'll get back together. Woah slow down there Spencer, don't get your hopes up. You know what they say about hope it breeds eternal misery.

I sighed while opening up my locker. While I was standing at my locker, some jerk slammed my locker shut, almost taking my hand off. When I looked up I rolled my eyes at who it was. Andrew Campbell or what I like to call him Andrew Crapbull. Andrew has been bugging my since he started at this school. He's always hitting on me and acting really obnoxious.

I rolled my eyes and said " what do you want CrapBull."

"That's not very nice."

"Only nice people deserve nice words to be said to them."

"And I'm not a nice person?"

"No, "you're not." I slammed my locker "now move, so I can leave."

He stepped in front of me "now wait a minute I have something for you."

"I'm not interested."

He pulled up two concert tickets for P.G Harvey " I got us tickets."

"Well I'm not interested."

"I thought you liked P.G Harvey."

"I do, I'm just not interested in going with you to the concert or anywhere with you."

I walked passed him and started walking out of the school. Andrew fallowed me and snatched my school books out of my hands.

"Hey give them back!" I yelled.

He held them up, "you'll get them back after you agree to go to the concert with me."

"Forget that keep my books, I'm leaving."

I walked out into the school yard and spotted a familiar looking figure standing next to a tan truck. No it can't be who I thought it was. Then again I would know those blue eyes anywhere. It's Toby, he's here. Why is he here? He doesn't even go to school here. Is he here for me or for someone else. Toby looks up and notices me staring at him. He started walking towards me then stopped when he saw Andrew holding my books. His nostrils flare up and he turns to walk away.

**Toby's POV**

I've been waiting out in the school parking lot for hours waiting for Spencer to come out. I'm here to fix things with her. Hopefully I can win her back. I plan on telling her I love her and I hope she feels the same way. I looked up and saw her standing across the parking lot looking at me. She had that look of wonder in her eyes. I leaned off against the truck and started walking towards her. That was until I saw Andrew Campbell or what I like to call him Andrew Crapbull. He was walking behind Spencer holding her school books. Now I feel like an idiot coming here. I broke up with Spencer, the most beautiful girl in the world. What was I thinking. Of course someone else would come up and sweep her off her feet.

My nostrils flared up and I turned to leave. It was stupid for me to come here. Even though we're broken up, I still want to beat the crap out of that guy for being with MY girl. I was half way in my truck when Spencer called out to me.

"Toby," she ran after me. "Toby, what are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving," I said while opening the door to my truck.

"Wait," she stepped in front of me and closed my door. "Don't go."

"I feel like an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because I came all the way here and I see you with him," I said while pointing at Andrew from across the lot.

"No it's not what it looks like."

"I don't care."

"I'm not with him."

I walk away from her and turn my back on her once again. Mostly because I don't want her to see my editions. I came here to tell her I love her. I can't say that if she's with someone else now.

"He has your books Spencer!" I exclaimed.

She stood in front of me again, "no he took them from me."

"Whatever I'm leaving go back to your boyfriend."

"Andrews not my boyfriend, I hate him."

"Whatever." I opened my car door and was ready to leave for good.

"Toby wait!"

"What?"

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you you idiot!" She shouted loud and clear.

Her word stopped me in my tracks. Did I hear her right? Did she just say I love you? She loves me. I was so overcome with emotions that I slammed my door shut and spun around. I walked over to her, cupped her face with my hands and crashed my lips on to hers. She reaches up to cup my face and responds instantly to the kiss. I kissed her with as much love and passion that I could master cup. Spencer loves me. She loves me and I love her. Now I realize more than ever that breaking up with her was the worst mistake I've ever made. I was worried about nothing.

We pulled away from the kiss both breathless. She looked me in the eyes intensely and rubbed the back of my neck with her fingers. God I missed her so much.

"I love you too."

She smiled and crashed our lips back together. I tightened my grip around her waist and pulled her body closer to mine. She moaned and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I finally had my other half back. I'm going to make a promise to myself that I will never break up with Spencer again. If you love someone you tell them. We shouldn't let fear get in the way of telling someone how we feel. If we do that then we'll never know what could've been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Spencer befriends Toby Cavanaugh who is a misunderstood teen that causes trouble. Nobody seems to understand him except for Spencer. Later on Spencer begins to fall for Toby even though she knows it's wrong and he can end up hurting her in the blink of an eye. **

It was a typical day in Rosewood. The leaves were changing colors, decorations are being set up. It's everyone's favorite time of the year. Everyone seems to be ready for Thanksgiving, everyone expect Chris. Yesterday afternoon Chris got a call from his brother Danielle Cavanaugh, telling him that he's sending his screwed up son to come stay with him for a while. Chris is not in the mood to take in some messed up troubled teenager. After arguing with his brother over this for a few hours, he finally agreed.

Now Chris is standing at the bus stop in the freezing cold waiting for his nephew to show up. His brother said the boy's name is Toby and he just got out of juvy. A bus pulled up next to the sidewalk and stopped. Chris stood up and watched some of the people getting off the bus. Then he saw a tall teenage boy with sandy brown hair stepping off the bus. He had on a grey t-shirt, leather jacket, and leather pants. He had nothing in his hands besides an old tan colored bag and a book.

"So you must be Toby."

"And you must be Chris," the teenage boy replied with a little bit of snark.

Chris nodded then gestured for Toby to fallow him. Toby was not happy to be living in this town. Everyone here seems messed up and weird. If it weren't for his damn father he wouldn't be here right now. Toby knows that he's made a few mistakes in his life, but did his dad really have to ship him off to weirdo town? How screwed up can this town be? This whole town is boring and there's nothing to do.

After his uncle showed him the house, he decided to walk around town to see if for himself. When Toby walked outside he saw kids playing, guys skating down the sidewalk, and a stupid dog over in the park chasing its tail. _This is hell_ he thought in his head. Toby groaned and turned his head to the left. That's when he caught a glimpse of the prettiest girl he has ever seen.

Spencer Hastings was walking home from school with her book bag hanging over her shoulder and the light fall breeze combing through her brown curls as she walked. This whole week has been stressful for her. Her parents are driving her insane, the school work keeps pilling up, and she hasn't seen or spoken to her friends in a couple days. Spencer sighed as she turned the corner and started heading to her favorite restraint to get herself a nice hot cup of coffee. She could really use some coffee right now.

Toby watched as this girl came closer and closer to him. He just couldn't stop himself from staring at her, she's beautiful. The way her thick curls bounced up in down with every step she took. The way the sunlight hit her. The way she walked. Everything about her has Toby drooling. Toby tried to remain calm as she was now standing a few feet away from him. The girl didn't seem to be stopping, so Toby stepped out in front of her. The girl looked up, mumbled an apology then tried to move out of the way, but when she stepped to the right to pass him, Toby fallowed her steps.

She looked up at him again. "Um excuse me, but I'm trying to get through."

Toby smirked and said "what's the password?"

She gave me a confused look "huh?"

"If you want to get past me then you have to say the password."

"There isn't a pass word to walk down a sidewalk."

He smiled and said "there is now."

She sighed and said "look I don't have time for this now. I have a book report due tomorrow, and I got two huge tests to study for."

Toby nodded and said "okay fine. I'll let you pass this one time, but for future reference the password is for you to tell me your name."

"Well why didn't you just ask me for it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Because this was more fun, so what is it?"

"What is what?"

"You're name."

"Spencer."

I smiled and said "oh, well hello Spencer, I'm Toby Cavanaugh."

Spencer smiled and reached out to shake his hand. The moment their hands touched a million sparks shot through his body. That's when Toby knew she would be something special to him.

**One month later**

**Toby's POV**

I waited by the entrance of the school for _her _to come out. It's already 3:10 and her school got out ten minutes ago. What is taking her son long? Then he remembers that this is Spencer. She's probably staying after to copy down every last bit of notes that she can fit in her notebook. In the short amount of time that I've known Spencer, I found out that she's very smart, she wants to go to U-Pen, she loves to read, and her favorite is The Catcher in The Rye. That's also my favorite book too. I remember when the school asked her to tutor me and I saw that she had the book with her. Instead of studying we ended up talking about the book for hours. After our tutoring session was over, we decided to go grab something to eat. After that day Spencer and I have become really close.

I looked up and saw the tall brunette girl heading this way. Her hair was in a French braid and hung over her shoulder. I smiled as her brown eyes shinned back into my blue eyes.

Spencer looked up at me and stopped in front of me. "Hey."

"Hey."

She titled her head and smiled. "Have you been standing here waiting for me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know you don't have a car today and people in this town are crazy, so I figured I'd walk you home."

"Toby this is the most boring town ever and nothing bad ever happens here."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and started leading her down the school steps. "You never know when something might happen."

Spencer and I walked down the sidewalk talking about nothing and everything. She told me about this huge project her idiot teacher assigned. They just got it today and its due in two days. Spencer asked me why I never show up for school any more. I just simply shrugged and said "I don't know." She didn't push the subject instead we started talking about books.

"What book are you reading now?" I asked.

"I'm reading To Kill a Mocking Bird."

"And how many times have you read it in the past two months?"

"None," she said, but I knew she was lying.

"Plus?"

She cursed under her breath and said "five."

"You seem to have a problem with reading books over and over again."

"So do you. How many time's did you read Catcher in The Rye?"

"Over a hundred times in my life time."

"Ha you see you have a problem too."

"I can't help it I'm addicted."

"Face it we're both addicted to reading."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'd say not."

"Some people might tease us."

"But we'll just snub them."

"And read our books."

We laughed and smiled at each other. On our way home Spencer and I stopped someplace to grab something to eat. After we finished our food I walked Spencer the rest of the way home. She asked me if I wanted to do something Friday night and of course I said yes. She gave me a short hug then went inside her house. When I got back to my uncles house he was waiting for me in the living room.

"Toby I just got a call from your school saying you've been skipping school three times a week."

I tried to avoid his gaze. "I don't know what they're talking about."  
>"Are you going to school?"<p>

"Of course I'm going to school."

"Oh yeah, when?"

I shrugged and said "when I can."

"Toby if you don't start going to school then I'm sending you home."

"I'm not going to school!" I yelled.  
>"And why not?"<p>

"Because school is for people that want to go to college and I'm not going to college."

"Oh yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

My uncle stared at me for the longest time. "Then you gotta go."

My face fell. "What?"

"You're leaving. Pack your stuff you're going back to your dads in New York."

I shrugged and said "fine. I didn't want to come to this hell hole in the first place."

I stormed up to my bedroom and started throwing everything I had into my brown bag. While I was packing I picked up the book that Spencer lent me a few weeks ago. I sat down on my bed and up opened up to the first page. Spencer had a little note written on the page. _This book reminds me of you, because just like Holden you're also searching for a way of life. You're smarter than anyone I know and I know that you can do more with your life.-Spencer_

I lied back on my bed and read the book. I may be happy to get out of this hell hole of a town, but I'm going to miss Spencer. How do I know when I'll see her again? Over this past month with Spencer has been the most fun I've had in years. She's the only who seems to understand me. She's stood up for me when people made me feel worthless. She didn't run away from me when I told her about my criminal past. Instead she stood by me and wanted to know even more about me. She was intrigued by me as I was intrigued about her.

I'm not sure what It is about Spencer that has me drawn to her. It could be the way she smiles. Maybe it's the way she sounds when she laughs. It could be the look in her eyes she gets whenever I'm around her. Maybe it's because she's so smart and seems to know something about everything. It could be everything about her that has me so intrigued. I hope I will be able to see Spencer again.

**Spencer's POV**

On Thursday I woke up to an empty house. I made myself a cup of coffee to go then headed off to school. When I got to school I searched the halls for Toby. I wanted to show him this book I've been reading even though he's probably already read it. Sadly Toby didn't show up for first or second period. I figured he's probably just skipping again and I'll catch him after school. Knowing him, he'll probably be waiting at the front of the school for me. When I got to lunch my friends were talking in hushed tones. Everyone fell silent when I sat down next to Emily.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Everyone exchanged glances, but didn't say anything. None of my friends are looking me in the eye. This means that they're hiding something from me.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked again.

"Guys we should just tell her!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm not telling her. Aria you tell her," Hanna said.

"No way," Aria said. "I don't want to be the one to tell her the bad news."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Emily looked at everyone then sighed. "Spencer, Toby is gone."

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. "He's what?"

"Gone!" Hanna exclaimed. " gone!"

I looked at Emily sadly. "Emily?"

"Spence, last night Toby's uncle stuck Toby on a bus back to New York."

"Is he just going to visit his father for a few days?"

She shook her head sadly. "None of us think he's coming back."

I sat back in my chair and looked down at the ground. Toby is gone. Why did he have to go? Toby and I were getting so close. He left and didn't say goodbye. What am I going to do now? That night I was sitting in my room trying to focus on my homework. When I was in the middle of a problem, the phone rang. I set my homework to the side and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spencer." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice.

My parents didn't approve of him, so I kept my voice down while I talked. "Toby is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"And you're in New York."

"I am."

"Oh, how is it?"

"Why don't you just come find out for yourself?"

"What!?" I exclaimed. "Toby I can't. I have school, my parents, and my friends. I can't come to New York…"

Toby chuckled and said "relax I was just kidding."

"Oh," I calmed down a little.

"So I gotta go this is long distance."

"Oh okay."

After that he hung up. I threw my phone to the side and lied back on my bed. I'm really missing Toby right now. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I went to New York. I have school tomorrow, but I can ditch. And my parents will be out of town, so they'll never know. I can hop on a bus to New York, stay there for a few hours then come home. My plan is perfect. It's settled, I'll skip school tomorrow to go to New York to visit Toby.

On Friday I walked to the bus station to catch the next bus to New York. I know it's crazy for me to skip school. I never skip school, but I don't care. I just want to see Toby. The bus ride to New York took a couple hours. I texted Toby that I was coming and he told me to meet him in central park. The bus pulled up to a stop and I got off. I found my way to Central Park and found Toby sitting on a park bench reading a book. I smiled as I walked up behind him.

"Hey."

**Toby's POV**

This is crazy I just got a text from Spencer saying she's coming to see me. When I suggested this on the phone as a joke I didn't expect her to actually come. I'm really excited to see her. I missed her beautiful face. I told her to meet me in the park and I'd be waiting for her on a bench. At 10am I got to the park, sat down on a bench, pulled out a book, and waited for her to show up. What if she changed her mind and decided to stay home? I guess I would understand since she's obsessed with having perfect attendance. I told her she could've come on Saturday, but she told me she wanted to come today. I could hear the soft sound of footsteps coming up behind me. I didn't even have to turn around, I already knew who it was.

"Hey."

It was her. She came I mean she actually came. Spencer came all the way here just to see me. Okay Toby, stay calm don't lose your cool now.

I turned around and smirked at her. "How you doing?"

She smiled and said "good, how about you?"

"Good." I nodded and she nodded back. I smirked again and said "you hungry?"

"Starved."

My smile widened. "I know a place."

I get off the bench and lead the way to a hotdog stand down the block. On our way there we talked about some things. We talked about books, how schools going for her, music, and anything else we could think of. We finally got to the hotdog stand and Spencer's eyes widen.

"Hotdogs?"

I shrugged and said "yeah, why do you not like hotdogs?"

Her face lite up "no I do It's just my parents never make them."

I smiled at her and said "well today's your lucky day." I turned to the guy and asked for two hotdogs with everything on it.

After we got our hotdogs we continued on down the sidewalk. Spencer and I talked so more about music. She said she wanted to look at some CDs. I told her that there's this cool music shop on the other side of town.

"Have you ever been to New York?" I asked her out of the blue. I noticed how nervous she was.

She nodded and spoke with a squeaky voice. "Oh yeah one time I came here with my sister Melissa and we went to a concert."

"Oh, so you are familiar with the way people are in this city?"

"Yeah and I think I even got the attitude down."

"Oh really?"

"When I was getting a locker for my backpack at the bus stop there was this guy and he was standing there staring at me and instead of ignoring him I fixed him with this really withering stare."

I looked at her in amusement. "Now that I got to see."

"No."

I smiled and said "oh come on let me see your withering stare."

"No, it's dangerous I could hurt you."

"Oh come on I've been hurt before."

"No."

"I'm disappointed," I teased and Spencer just smiled.

We finally got to the subway station and Spencer froze. She looked up at the big sign that said Subway station then back at me.

I smirked at her in amusement and leaned against the railing. "I'm uh I'm guessing you've never been on a subway before."

Once again her voice squeaked as she spoke. "No of course I have."

"Liar," I gestured for her to fallow me. "Come on you've be fine."

"Do they allow hotdogs on the subway?"

I chuckled and said "you are so an out of towner."

Spencer smiled and led the way down the stairs to the subway. I smiled in amusement then fallowed her. We got on the subway then walked to a nearby music store. Spencer was interested in a lot of the stuff they had here. She even picked out a few CDs to take back to her friends. After looking around for an hour, Spencer had to get back. I walked Spencer to the bus station. Once again Spencer and I will be apart.

Before she hopped on the bus, is stopped her. "Spencer."

She looked at me and said "what?"

"Why did you come here?"

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said "I mean you ditched school and that's so not you. Why'd you do it?"

She hesitated for a minute then said "because um you have my book."

I give her a strange look. Spencer waves her hand and says "forget it. I was half way here when I realized I wanted you to have it."

I give her a look and said "nice, so why did you really come here?"

She played with her fingers and said "because you didn't say goodbye."

I looked at her in surprise and she just stood there staring at me. She stood there for the longest time just looking at me. Her eyes were getting glossy. I couldn't tell if it was because of the cold or if she was starting to cry. I wanted to kiss her, so I did. I stepped between the empty space between the two of us, grabbed her waist, and pressed my lips on to hers. The moment our lips touched a million sparks shot up my body.

I pulled my lips away from hers for a brief second. Spencer took me by surprise when she kissed me back. Her arms came up to wrap around my neck and mine tightened around her waist. I've been dreaming about this moment since I first saw her. Now here I am holding her close kissing her. After kissing for a long time air became necessary. When we pulled away there was a tear streaming down Spencer's face. I whipped it away and kissed her cheek.

I removed my hands from around her waist and watched as she got on the bus. A huge hole in my heart was forming with every step she took. I watched her as she took her seat on the bus. She was leaving and I just realized that I still haven't said goodbye. I walked over to her window and knocked on it. She gave me a strange look before opening up her window.

"What?"

"Goodbye Spencer."

She smiled sadly and said "goodbye Toby."

**Sorry this was badly written, but I tried my best. The main plot was, Toby was the misunderstood kid that came to town. Spencer fell for him. Then he got kicked out by his uncle, and sent back to New York. Then Spencer came to visit him. I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
